


The one who wasn't real.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, Fake Friendship, False Identity, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [The legend of Snow White. Spoil Ep31] : A child, it was just this that Marie was. Except that she was more than that. Spoil about the revelation of the episode (and light spoil of episode 40).





	The one who wasn't real.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celle qui n'était pas réelle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031782) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Marie was just an innocent, soft and pure child.

 

She was just a simple little girl, beautiful and joyful.

 

A lonely and sad girl, who succeeded to integrate in their simple little village. Only that, nothing less, nothing more.

 

Just a little girl, who became friend with Snow White, and that no one could be suspicious about, and that they all loved.

 

A brave girl, ready to go at the top of a mountain to make Maud see again.

 

Except that Marie was nothing of that, that it was just a subterfuge, an appearance, she was just that.

 

An invention.

 

Nothing, emptiness.

 

She was a monster of egoism, and of cruelty, dreaming of seeing Snow White dead.

 

Behind the sweet and friendly Marie was in reality hidden the terrible queen Chrystal.

 

Marie didn't exist, she never did, she was never really there, and would never be.

 

Except that when Snow White fell on the ground, seeming to be dead, hit by a terrible poison, if the queen Chrystal jubilated, all the things that Marie had been, that had existed of her, could just lament, and mourn her lost friend.

 

And it is possible that maybe, just deep inside of the queen Chrystal, the little Marie that found in Snow White a sister really existed.

 

And maybe that, when the queen would be freed from her personal demon, in a way, this little girl that she was would rebirth.

 


End file.
